The obesity is a disease in a weight control system which is characterized by an excess of body fat. In the modern society, as the result of lack of exercise and meals with excessive calories, a neutral fat is accumulated in the body, and the number of persons who are judged to be obese continues to increase, resulting in a serious problem.
In order to prevent this obesity, though it is the best to perform exercise for consuming a fat to be ingested, it is actually difficult to perform exercise, and a reduction in the ingestion of a fat is demanded.
However, when it was intended to inhibit the obesity through unreasonable dietary restrictions, an intake of other necessary nutrients was insufficient, or the balance was upset, resulting in possibly adversely affecting the body. It may be said that the same is also applicable to the case where a food which makes a person feel full in spite of less nutrients and which is called a diet food is ingested.